


Art for Sidelines

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friendship Is The Best Ship, M/M, Music, OT4, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, its side cheolsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod





	Art for Sidelines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sidelines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749970) by [seungsols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols). 



 Thank you so much for writing this fic, author! I made this mixtape based on the feelings I experience while reading this fic - I tried to give it a bit of a worn for wear kind of feel to it, hopefully it comes through!

 

**Mixtape inspired by Sidelines**

 

_by:[colouring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colouring) on ao3_

  

 

* * *

 

 

**Mods note:  **

_Don't have a Spotify account? Use the custom-made login details below for full access to the playlist!_

_(Warning: simultaneous streaming capabilities are limited, we highly recommend using your own account for uninterrupted streaming experience!)_

 

 **e-mail:** svtbblisten@gmail.com

 **password:**  youmakemyday

 


End file.
